


True Love's First Honeymoon

by Tigergirl1223



Series: Long Live Outlaw Queen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Robin and Regina's Honeymoon in the Bahamas.





	True Love's First Honeymoon

The sun was rising over the ocean. It was such a beautiful site compared to the clouds and rain typical of Storybrooke. The brightness, the warmth, the orange and yellow colors reflecting off of the clear blue ocean. It was such a change from what she was used to back home. For once in her life, there were no magical creatures, villains, spells, potions, or curses. The only fairy tale aspect of this week would be her happily ever after. She looked down at her wedding band and engagement ring, the small silver diamond on her engagement ring and the little diamonds that covered the top of her wedding band also reflecting in the sunrise. She smiled at both the rings; with her marriage to the king, her wedding rings had not really symbolized anything. She had married the king out of duty to the kingdom, not out of love. But this marriage was different. Now, she was more in love than ever. She hadn’t felt this in love since Daniel died, and she never thought she could love again after his untimely death. But she was wrong. He protected her, cared for her, honored her, but most of all loved her enough to want her to change.   
“Gina?” he said, interrupting her thoughts.  
She turned around to face him, her husband of one week. Last week, they had vowed to love each other and stay faithful to each other until death did them part. And Regina Locksley planned to do just that with all her might, “The sunrise is beautiful,” she said to him.   
Robin walked out onto the deck of their bungalow and wrapped his arms around her. He softly kissed her temple and said, “Nothing is more beautiful than you milady.” Regina sighed happily and her heart swelled grateful to be in his embrace, “And I have to admit. That was the best…sleep we’ve both had in a while.”  
Regina chuckled lightly and grabbed his hand so their weddings rings were close together, “You mean since last week on our wedding night?”   
Robin chuckled, “Well that’s a while isn’t it?”   
Regina shook her head lightly and went back to looking at the sunrise. This week, they were in the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Henry and Roland were spending the week at Emma and Killian’s. Killian and Emma had promised that the boys would have as much fun as the newlyweds were going to have this week. Regina was sure they would; maybe not in quite the same way, but they certainly would if Killian was planning some of the activities.   
“Well Gina, what is the first order of business…” Regina cleared her throat loudly and Robin smiled and corrected himself, “I’m sorry, what’s the first order of pleasure for today?” Regina had stated that if Robin referred to her as Madame Mayor or made anything business like this whole trip, she would make sure he would suffer greatly. He figured she was only joking but he didn’t want to take any chances.   
She turned around and smirked at him, “Well thief…”  
“Hey if I’m not allowed to call you Madame Mayor, you can’t call me thief,” he scolded jokingly.   
“But that wasn’t the original deal,” Regina giggled lightly. He loved her laugh and her smile. He basically loved everything about her, “I was thinking a shower, breakfast, and then maybe come back to the room and explore…” Robin began to give a lusty grin, “Some of the resort activities,” said Regina sternly.   
“Oh,” Robin’s smile fell disappointingly.  
“But don’t worry, I have plenty of time planned for that too,” she smiled.   
“Good,” he said, “Because I want to enjoy this whole week with my wife, no work, no kids, no curses, no magic…”  
“Who says no magic?” asked Regina as she went inside the bungalow, slowly pulling her pajamas off to shower.  
“Doesn’t your magic switch off once you leave Storybrooke?” asked Robin curiously.  
“Yes,” Regina confirmed, “But I think what we did last night was pretty magical,” she grinned sauntering over to him, “And if we hurry, we might be able to have a magical shower too,” she whispered in his ear.  
“Aye milady,” he said, eagerly stripping down and following her into the bathroom.   
******************************************************************************  
After the couple had finished breakfast, they made their way back to their bungalow and looked through the brochure to find out what they wanted to do next. Of course, if it was up to Robin they would never leave the bungalow but Regina not-so-kindly reminded him that the trip was a lot of money. In fact, her exact words were usually something along the lines of they could’ve stayed home if he wanted nonstop sex.   
“Well, milady, maybe there’s archery here, what would you think of that?” Robin asked jokingly.  
Regina smacked his chest playfully and said, “I think you like to agitate too much.” She turned around and pecked him on the lips only for Robin to turn her around and deepen the kiss, “Robin,” Regina moaned against his lips.  
Robin stopped and pulled back, looking into her chocolate eyes, “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”   
“Yeah I really should’ve listened to that stupid fairy sooner than I did,” said Regina. They went back to their kiss and enjoyed the moment for a few minutes longer before Regina pulled away again smirking, “Tell you what? You behave and do some activities today, and I promise after dinner, I’ll give you a special dessert.”   
Robin groaned, already imagining what his wife had planned for later that night, “Sounds great love. So what activity do you want to do today?”   
“Well,” said Regina skimming through the brochure, “They have snorkeling, excursions to ruins, ooh, wind surfing!”  
“Windsurfing?” asked Robin a little apprehensively.  
“Yeah, like regular surfing only with giant sails,” said Regina.  
“I think Killian would’ve liked this place a little better,” chuckled Robin.  
Regina smiled and bit her lower lip cutely. Maybe she should convince Emma to take Killian on a honeymoon in the woods just for kicks should the couple ever get married. Regina finished skimming the brochure when her eyes lit up, something she knew Robin would love, “How about parasailing?”   
“Parasailing? What’s that?” asked Robin taking the pamphlet from Regina.  
“Well they strap you in a harness attached to the back of a speed boat and you get to fly over the water as the boat speeds along the ocean,” explained Regina.  
“You mean I get to fly?” asked Robin excitedly. Regina chuckled lightly to herself. Robin was worse with wanting superpowers more so than Henry had when he was young.   
“Well, that’s the closest you’ll get to flying here,” said Regina putt the paper down and kissing Robin on the cheek.   
“Well, I hope it’ll make us tired but not too tired because I have a special evening planned for milady,” Robin whispered sweetly.  
Regina felt the goosebumps that robin gave her run down her spine in anticipation, “Well then, I say we should get started then.”   
******************************************************************************  
The captain at the parasailing stations stepped the newlyweds into their harnesses before boarding the boat before starting the engine. Soon they were out on the water and Robin’s eyes were as big as a little kid’s eyes in a candy store, “Woohoo! Check it out Gina, we’re flying!”   
Regina smiled and laughed at how happy Robin was. Good thing he didn’t have flying superpowers or she swore he’d never be on the ground. She reached out for his hand which he gratefully accepted and the couple looked out over the ocean in awe. He looked over at her and smiled. Robin couldn’t believe he finally had her. Regina, beautiful Regina, sweet Regina. Okay maybe sweet was pushing it a little, but over the past four years they had been together, Regina had shown Robin a side of her that she only revealed when she was around Henry: softness, kindness, tenderness, and, around Robin only, vulnerability. The captain shouted up at the couple interrupting Robin from his thoughts, “We’ll be landing in a few moments.”  
Robin brought himself back to reality and looked out over the horizon one last time. He felt himself lowering towards the water and he reluctantly let go of Regina’s hand to steady himself. Once the harnesses were unhooked and they were back on dry land Robin turned to Regina and said, “We should do that again tomorrow!” he said excitedly.  
Regina rolled her eyes playfully at him. He went from wanting non-stop sex to non-stop parasailing. She took his hand again and started towards the bungalow only to have Robin pull her back, “Robin…” she said sternly yet playfully raising her eyebrows, “We have to go change for dinner.”   
“No we don’t,” said Robin gently, “You look fine just as you are.”  
Regina glanced down at her white camisole that didn’t even really cover her light blue bikini. She glanced back up at her handsome outlaw clad in his swimming trunks and looked at him confusingly, “How are we ready for dinner exactly?”  
Robin smiled and kissed Regina on her forehead, “Just trust me Gina,” he said taking her hand and leading her along the beach. The sun was just starting to set so many people were heading back to their bungalows and hotel rooms to prepare for dinner. Finally, once they reached a very secluded stretch of beach. Regina was shocked at what was already set up for them: roses, a table for two, a picnic blanket in case they wanted to sit down on the beach, and a couple of arrows for decoration, “Robin…” Regina whispered softly, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. No matter how many times he surprised her, she was always giddy on the inside even though she wouldn’t dare show it.  
“Only the best for my beautiful queen,” he smiled, his bright blue eyes glistening.   
Regina smiled and the wings in his heart fluttered. She knew better than to ask how he planned it all, because she knew he would only say that he didn’t reveal his secrets.   
Robin opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass for Regina. She knew it had to be Chardonnay, her favorite. She took the glass from Robin and sat down on the blanket. He poured a glass for himself and sat down next to her, the couple gazing out over the sunset. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. They stayed silent for a few moments before Regina said, “What did I do to deserve all of this?”  
Robin turned and gazed into Regina’s chocolate brown eyes before he asked, “What do you mean Gina?”  
Regina sighed and shrugged, “I mean you, the boys, even my sister, Emma, that annoying pirate, and the other two idiots. I haven’t done anything to deserve you at all.”   
“Regina,” said Robin taking her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on top of it with his thumb, “The old Regina doesn’t deserve any of it. But the Regina I fell in love with and the Regina I married does.”   
Regina smiled softly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gently kissed Robin’s hand and whispered, “I love you Robin. So much.”   
Robin carefully put down his glass of wine and wrapped his arms around Regina. The couple kissed passionately before they reluctantly pulled back, “I love you to Gina. And I’m going to show you just how much I love you,” he said kissing her again.  
“Right here?” Regina laughed lightly as she lied down with Robin on top of her.  
Robin gave her a playful smirk and said, “Really Gina? A vault full of magic, a near miss in front of Henry, and you’re concerned about being on a beach,” he chuckled.   
“No, it’s just…” Regina hesitated, “I think I might have a better idea,” she smirked suddenly pushing Robin off of her and standing. She pulled off her camisole, revealing the light blue bikini underneath. But she didn’t stop there, “Robin, could you untie the straps for me?” she asked seductively.  
Robin smirked and fiddled with the knot of her bikini top. He threw it off and Regina quickly finished undressing, “Really Gina? Skinny dipping?”  
“It’s something new,” she said running towards the water. Robin quickly took off his swimming trunks and followed her into the water. The couple splashed around in the water for several minutes before quickly running to shore and dressing again before they were caught. Regina kissed Robin and said, “I thought it would be a nice form of foreplay before what I have planned.”  
“Yes mam,” Robin groaned the couple quickly running back to the bungalow.   
******************************************************************************  
Robin and Regina enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon, the couple enjoying activities like zip lining, snorkeling, and spa treatments during the day and dancing, fancy dinners, and karaoke at night. Of course, Robin made sure he got his fair share of other fun with Regina as well. But even though the couple enjoyed the week to themselves, both Robin and Regina admitted on the plane ride back to Storybrooke that they couldn’t wait to see the boys and hear all of their adventures.   
When the plane landed in Portland, the couple went through customs and gathered their bags and found Emma and Killian waiting in the lobby with Henry and Roland, “Papa! Gina!” shouted Roland running towards Robin as fast as his legs could carry him.   
“Hey buddy!” said Robin setting down the suitcases and scooping Roland into his arms, kissing him on the cheek, “How was your week with Emma and Killian.”  
“It was awesome! We went to the beach and played laser tag and had movie nights,” listed Roland excitedly.   
“They also took us to Six Flags: New England,” said Henry.   
“Sounds like you had busy week,” said Regina looking at Emma.  
Emma sighed and said, “You have no idea.”  
“How about you? What did you and Gina do Papa?” asked Roland sweetly.  
“Um, well,” started Robin, “We went dancing and swimming and had some nice dinners and nice desserts,” he said. Killian struggled to hold in his laughter.  
“Cool!” said Roland and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Robin put Roland down and he ran back to Henry’s side.  
“I’m glad you had a good trip Mom,” said Henry.  
“We want to hear all about it,” said Emma.  
Regina nodded, “Well let’s all meet at Granny’s and we’ll give you the G-rated version,” she smirked.  
“Sounds good to me!” Emma beamed.  
Regina looked over at Robin and Robin smiled at her. Yes, it had been a lovely honeymoon, but there was always something great about being in Storybrooke.


End file.
